Sādo
Introduction Sādo the son of two undisclosed quirk bearing parents, likely involved in webs of the villainry networks. The history predating the apprehension of his quirk was quiet, and nearly always described as extremely "normal", of course, that term is used to exemplify the disparity between that time, and what had proceeded it. Appearance His true appearance was speculated over the years, the mystery surrounding the genuine expression of his quirk caused many images of his form to be released to the public. Most notably, the Zero and First Formes had been seen used across many situations during his time at UA and could be described only as, an active ageing effect where his body grew and shrunk as if he was rapidly accelerating his age. His Zero Forme resembled simply a much more adolescent form of his First, smaller, seemingly frail, it appeared to most that he would regress in age depending on the situation, making it an extremely difficult task to truly pinpoint his actual age. Personality A peculiar individual certainly, from sparse records of his interactions with fellow classmates, and teachers alike, he seemed to have been completely engrossed by the sensation and experience of pain. His actions appeared to be compulsory as if feeding an internal lust, however, if observed carefully, the keen-eyed individual had the opportunity to witness the several vices he upheld throughout his day. The most notable of these being, the use of a razor blade he kept between his teeth, on occasion being spun around by his tongue, whilst held between his teeth, to complete a full rotation around on the X-axis, and most often slicing his tongue. Regardless of these oddities, the idea of becoming a hero never left his sight, the idea that his peculiar nature meant that he had some sort of propensity for villainry, or to eventually abandon the heroic teachings, caused him great internal grief, often causing him to act against those ideals, performing more radical feats to prove his intentions were righteous. This cycle could not be maintained indefinitely, however. History The origin of his quirk details an upsetting tale, a split into equal halves. His parents having very different, yet oddly synergistic quirks, being Masochism in his Mother, and Sadism in his Father. An unfortunate trauma delineated the son of these two exhibitionists, unlocking the power of his quirk, at the cost of something far more precious. His parents constantly in search of unlocking their child's' quirk, so that he too could enjoy the pains and pleasures that they based their lives' around, however, much to their disappointment, no change occurred within their child. A deal struck between the deranged couple, finally opting to force the extremes of emotion onto the boy. His 6th birthday, a time of joy, and great happiness, surrounded by friends, and family alike, no happier could this child have been made. The clock struck, and the time arrived. The father took hold of his beloved wife, held within his embrace, a final glance share between the two. His hands clutched to the woman's' neck, life passing through her iris, a smile strewn across the now deoxygenated features of his dear mother. An intense feeling swept the boy into a frenzy, likely induced by the gaze that fell upon him, by his passing mother, one that instilled so greatly into him, the feeling of her disappointment in him. As the guilt rose within the boy, he too took action onto the man tearing asunder what little left he had in the world. He kicked and screamed at him, begging to let his mother go, yet his quirkless body proved too weak to fight the advances of his father. Soon after her body fell to the floor, lifeless. The intense emotional grief triggered within the child, the first of many changes that'd soon become the signature Forme 1; muscles contracting, lactic acid deconstructing his muscle tissue almost as rapidly as it grew back, each fibre growing denser, more powerful. The boy turned now, blood pooled from his maw, a likely result from the excess in muscle tissue that had been liquified moments earlier, a pain that would be unrivalled in his young life, had it not been today, however, no tears fell from his face, the only notable feature in his otherwise stoic demeanor, the same smile his mother gave before she had been murdered. He charged forward, tore his fathers' hands from the lifeless body, and proceeded to tear asunder the body, his only hope to inflict the same pain physically, as he was caused emotionally. As the rage subsided, his party now cleared of patrons, he was left to sit and contemplate the ramifications that he and his family took to achieve this goal, the faint sound of laughter filling the space between screams and terror of those fleeing the scene. The police came soon after, witnesses recounting their experiences. The boy was taken away, placed in foster care, and little knowledge of his quirk had been passed on from the information taken from what his parents' quirks had manifested. Quirk The users' quirk is activated by the pain inflicted upon his own body or witnessed on another. The severity of the pain felt or witnessed will determine the range of power that will be granted to the user. This pain is not limited to physical pain however, that of the emotional variety will also trigger a change. In order for any change to occur, a certain threshold must be surpassed. This makes this quirk suitable as a Hero of Empathy, or a Villain of Misery. In order to maintain each form this quirk affords, the user must constantly undergo the sensations of pain. Failure to maintain a consistent level of it will result in regression to a lower, and generally weaker form. Statistics